


Hurt

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [455]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi. can I request a Deanxfem!reader, where the reader gets injured and Dean patches her up and is all gentle and super cute? Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

You and Dean grunt as you plop down inside the Impala, injured, bleeding, bruised, but alive. Dean and yourself had gone out, investigating a little about the monster that you, Sam, and Dean were hunting, while Sam had researched more about it.

That was when the monster had caught you and Dean off guard, and attacked.

“We’ll be ready for it next time.” You grunt.

“Yeah. At least we know what it looks like. You OK?” Dean asks, looking over at you.

“I’ll be fine.” You say, arm aching and throbbing in pain, along with your shoulder, and other areas along your body.

“You’re bleeding pretty badly.” Dean said.

“I’ll be fine.” You repeat.

“Hold on, I have an emergency med kit in the trunk.” Dean says, getting up and going to the back.

You watch as he comes with the med kit, and you reach for it.

“Let me.” He says. “Get in the back, so we have more room.”

You move to the back of the Impala and Dean slides in with you, scooting over 

“Take off your jacket, lemme see your arm.” Dean says, starting to pull out the items he needed to help clean and patch you up. You do and Dean moves even closer, closing off the remaining space between the two of you.

He starts to clean up the worst wound and you hiss softly, making him look up in concern.

“Just hurts.” You say through gritted teeth.

“’M sorry, baby.”

“Ain’t your fault. We can blame the monster for that.” You say, and Dean leans forward, lips soft against your own.

“Still.” Dean murmurs before moving back to the wound.

Dean kisses each area that he patches up, giving gentle touches, always watching your face in concern, gauging how you’re feeling and how bad the pain is, kissing you deeply, keeping you distracted and even a little breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

“Dean…” You say softly, watching as he gives a kiss, and a gentle brush, against the last patched up wound, and he looks up at you. “…thank you.”

His mouth forms a small smile, carefully pulling you over on his lap, arms wrapped around you protectively.

“Anything for you. I hate to see you hurt or in pain.” Dean whispers softly, lips against your shoulder, brushing against the skin lightly. His hands stay gentle as he holds you, not wanting to grab something to hard and hurt you even more.

You cuddle back in Dean’s arms, shifting, and pressing your head against Dean’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, and you shut your eyes, completely content with just sitting like this with Dean for a while.


End file.
